You never knew
by annabethmason26
Summary: The same story as "They were always there" just published by the main writer... So! When Clove and Cato die they're zipped back by Kronos to the time of Percy Jackson. Clove finds out that she's part of an ancient prophecy that only the gods know about, involving her and a mysterious twin . Finnick has a sister and believe it or not so does Johanna. Co-writen with NeonAngelx.
1. An almost end

Cloves POV

Why does he do this? Why does he still flirt with girls when we've been going out for a year now? I mean I'm not jealous! I'm just…curious. Yeah, curious. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. Hey watch it! Cato! Cato! What are you doing!?" I shout trying to be heard over the crowd of blonds that has formed around my highly flirtatious, dick of a boyfriend. "Yeah, the only reason I went out with her is because she begged me. I mean she is so not my type," he says to his adoring crowd of sluts. Ugh! The nerve! I never begged him to do anything! He begged me! Well more like asked got told no, went to my brother got told yes he could date me, asked me again got told no again, then finally went to my father and asked got told yes and then I had no choice. I had to go out with him. But a few days after we started going out I realised how nice and caring he was around me. And I fell for it. I fell for him. Or at least the person I thought he was. As soon as I hear him say that I turn around and run out of the social room and into the centre's main gym. Walk straight to my favourite station and start.

I have always felt better throwing knives. Ever since I was given my eldest brothers knives after he died in the games 4 years ago. *thump* second bullseye in a row and I've only been here for less than 45seconds. *thump* I completely loose myself in my training. *thump* I lose track of time and before I throw my 10th knife everyone starts coming in from lunch to start our final session for the day. "Hey babe. Where were you at lunch? I didn't see you?" Cato asks me smiling. "You didn't see me? Well did you at least hear me? Cause I sure as hell heard you talking to your little crowd of fans about how you just went out with me because I begged you," I say laying on the cold, hard bitterness pretty darn thick. His face looses all colours. "You heard that? Heh. W-well y-you know it isn't true. I-I was just t-telling them what they w-wanted to hear." He says stumbling over his words as I turn glaring at him. "Whatever! You just want attention like you always do! Do you wanna know what? I'll save you the trouble of dumping me. We are done!" I yell and go back to throwing. "But I didn't mean it! I swear! I'm sorry! Please Clove! Please don't say that." He begs. Ha! Now who's the one begging! Again. "No Cato. You're not going to change my mind. Not this time. I'm sick of you flirting with those sluts! I honestly thought you would change. But obviously I was wrong," I say with as much power I can muster into my voice trying not to cry. NO! I will not waist my tears on him! *BONG! BONG! BONG!* I quickly pack up my stuff while Cato follows me begging me not to dump him. *sigh* "If I say we're not through will you stop flirting and start acting like my boyfriend? For the first time in you know two odd years?" I ask him hoping, to god that he'll say he will. "I promise! I swear on my life I will never flirt or even look at another girl! Ever!" he exclaims. "Good! Now you can start your make-up time by walking me to the gates." I say smiling evilly at him. For those of you who don't know I'm the youngest child of Dario Knight, victor of the 51st hunger games so I live in the Victors Village and sadly no-one else but victors, victor's children and district and capitol officials are allowed inside the guarded living estate or as I like to call it, prison.

"Ok! I would be honoured to escort you to the gate." He says with a really bad imitation of a Capitol accent and holding out his hand while bowing. Giggling like a little girl I take his hand and watch as he slings my gym-bag and his gym-bag over his heavily muscled shoulder. Smiling I leave the gym with my sexy, smart-ass of a boyfriend. "So, since we're still going out what are you doing tomorrow? 'Cause I'm free!" Cato asks through his perfect all straight, all white smile that any girl would kill for. "Well first I have the Victors children benefit concert tomorrow night then I'm free for the rest of the weekend. Why do you ask?" I say with sly little grin creeping onto my lips. "Well, I was thinking of taking you to your favourite place in the world for a picnic and maybe something else. Like a swim. Or something." He says with a mischievous little smile plastered onto his face. "Well I would love to go on a picnic with you tomorrow." I say smiling lovingly at him. Lovingly. Love. I love him. I love the hottest, sexiest, most wanted guy in all of district two! "Well, here we are! Gate's to the Victors Village!" Cato says handing me my district-issued gym-bag. "Hey Cato? Can I tell you something?" I ask as I lift the heavy gym-bag onto my small shoulder. "Yeah! You can tell me anything! What is it you wanna' tell me?" he asks me worry growing on his god-like features. "I just wanted to tell you… that… I love you." I say taking a sudden interest in my district-issue training shoes. "Yes! I have wanted to tell you that I love you but I didn't know how! I love you too, Clove." He says with a smile so big I swear I was looking at the newest district. At that moment he took the chance and kissed me. At first I was just stand there shocked then slowly I start to kiss him back. Slowly sliding my hands up his heavily muscled arms and around his neck. Deepening the kiss further. Felling his hands wrap around my waist pulling me into him. After who knows how long we both pull away for air. "Wow. You're a good kisser." He says smiling sexily. "You're not so bad yourself." I say grinning alluringly. After another prolonged amount of time standing there holding each other smiling we decide that we should part.

As I walk the short distance to my house I think about what he meant by 'something' smiling I completely don't notice where I'm going till I walk straight into Lyme. My next-door neighbour. "Watch it! Oh Clove. It's just you. I thought you were someone else." She says while picking up the letters I made her drop by running into her. "Ohmygod I'm so sorry, Lyme! I didn't mean to bump into you. I just was a little…preoccupied. Yeah. Preoccupied." I say trying not to smile to widely but sadly failing. "Ok. Who is he? Give up the name, Clove. You've always been a bad liar your not preoccupied your thinking about a boy. Who is it? Jacob? Dalian? Marcus?" Lyme asks me smiling. She's always been like a big sister to me since my real sister had died in the same games my brother did 4 years ago when they had both been picked to volunteer. "No. No. And again. No. He's not from the Victors Village. His name's Cato. Cato ." I say his name like a prayer. Leaving Lyme standing there. I bound up the steps to my families large house. Turn the knob. Push open the door. Breath deeply (hmm chicken of some kind for dinner tonight). Then bound up the steps two at a time to my room and collapse on my queen-sized bed and fall into a light sleep. Dreaming only of Cato.


	2. She is not a freak!

Cato's POV

"SHE LOVES ME!" I shout as I enter mine and my twins room. "Who? The knife freak?" Christian asks with a wicked grin growing on his face. "Don't call Clove 'the knife freak' again if you value your life, brother of mine," I say clenching my fists as I walk past him trying to fight the urge to punch him for what he said about Clove. "Ok? Look's like I picked a bad time to walk in," my sister Andromeda says as she walks in and plonks herself on the end of Christian's bed with a huff. "Cato wants to punch me cause I called his girlfriend 'the knife freak', honestly bro I don't know why you're dating her?" he says snapping the last thread of control I had left. I lunge for his throat using every ounce of strength I have in my legs to push myself to him before he can react. *piff* I punch him in the throat cutting off is vocal cords, then I grab his shirt and pull him with me as I get off his bed and pin him to the wall behind the door grabbing my sword as I do and holding the tip to his stomach.

"I told you don't call her a freak. And the reason I'm going out with her is because she's beautiful, deadly and unique. Three things that Ardia Scott isn't," I growl at him pushing my sword deeper into his stomach threatening to stab him. "Honestly you two! Christian, quit calling Clove 'the knife freak'! Cato, stop trying to kill him whenever he says something against Clove! And both of you please, QUIT FIGHTING!" Andy yells demandingly at the two of us. "Alright. But I swear Christian, if you so much as call my girlfriend a freak again your head **_will_** be cut off and mounted on a spike. Am I clear?" I growl at him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, bro." Christian says quietly not quite recovered from me punching him. "Now hug and say sorry like caring brothers." Andy says demandingly. "No." We say in unison. "Fine. Ok! Back to what I was going to talk to you about before you got into your little fight. What are you two wearing to the concert tomorrow?" Andy says her face all of a sudden becoming serious. "I don't know, Andy! We're guys. We don't plan our outfits. We just grab what we think looks cool and is clean or at least mostly clean," Christian says grinning evilly as he watches our sister give us her "that is the grossest and stupidest thing you have said" look that she gives us around 3-4 times a week. "Yeah! We don't plan. We just get dressed." I say an exact copy of Christian's grin growing on my face as she gives us he signature look of disgust. "Well then! I will plan them for you! I am not going to the VC concert with two horribly dressed giants. Now both of you in the closet. Now. We are going to pick your outfits!" Andy says pointing her finger at our walk-in wardrobe. "Honestly Andy! This is almost as bad as going shopping!" Christian complains as a shiver runs down our spines making us cower at the thought of going shopping. "Oh please! If I was the oldest instead of you two idiots, I would make you go shopping with me. On a regular basis. I mean, the only reason you both have nice clothes is because I get them for you! The only store you ever go into is the sport shop! And you never get training clothes! You always get balls and shit!" she says as she raids my side of the wardrobe. Me and Christian plonk ourselves onto the sofa that sits at the far end of our wardrobe watching her go through and pick out two matching but awesome outfits while she rant's about why she should have been the oldest not us.

"There! You're all set for tomorrow! Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she says giving us her 'where would you be without me?' look. "Wow. That was…boring." Christian says walking over and checking out his outfit that our sister had taken 20 minutes to pick out. I walk over and look at the matching outfit. Ok, I should explain. Since me and Christan where 14 Andy has made it her job to make us look good and to keep us from fighting over who gets what t-shirt or jeans or whatever she just buys two of everything. Our entire wardrobe is her masterpiece. "Wow, Andy! You did a pretty good job!" I say while looking at the worn jeans and shirt she picked. "Yeah! Good job, Andy! We're gonna look hot! Not that it would matter what we wear 'cause we already are!" Christian says giving us both a 'I'm sexy and I know it' look. I just roll my eyes and go back to looking at he clothes Andy picked.

*beep, beep, beep* "who's texting me?" I say pulling out my phone and looking at the screen. It's Clove.

_Clove- hey babe! Wat u doin'?_

_Me- nm, u?_

_Clove- walking to town. Wanna come?_

_Me- sure! Meet you out the front in ?_

_Clove- Sounds good! C u soon! 3 you!_

_Me- 3 u2_

"Who was it, bro?" Christian asks frowning unhappily at the shoes Andy picked. "Clove. I'm meeting her out the front in 5. We're going into town. You dorks wanna come?" I ask as I raid my clothes looking for something other than the training clothes I'm in. "Uh. Duh! Of course I will! Just give me a sec to get changed." Andy says racing out of the room to get changed. "Yeah, sure why not! I'll come too. Nothing better to do in this house." Christian says pulling his shirt off and putting a clean one on. "Alright, but don't call her 'freak' or anything or I will kill you" I say glaring at him while pulling on a pair of sneakers. We quickly change, grab our phones and wallets and head out to meet Clove. *BANG, BANG, BANG* "CMON' ANDY! WE'RE GOING!" I yell banging on her door. "I'm comin', I'm comin'! Give me a sec! I'm just getting my bag!" she calls through her door. "Ok. We'll be downstairs waiting" I call as I head to the stairs. As usual my parents are in the capitol at work. My parents are district officials so they're usually in the capitol working leaving me, Christian and Andy alone for days, even weeks at a time. They started leaving us here just after me and Christian turned 12 leaving us to look after a 10 year old Andy. And we've been looking after ourselves since. They come home from time to time but not for more than 3 days at the most. The only good thing they ever do is send us heaps of money for food and bills and shit. "Ok! Keys, purse, phone, mascara, lip-gloss and sunnies. I'm ready to go! Lets go!" Andy says as she bounds down the stairs in short-shorts, a t-shirt and flip-flops with her sunglasses on her head. "Alright let's go!" I say as I open the door letting Andy go first then me cutting in front of Christian making him growl at me. "Oh. And last one out locks the door." I say sneering at Christian as he turns around frowning and locking the door. "Hey! Ready to go?" Clove calls from the sidewalk in front of our large, old-fashioned house. Our house is nothing compared to the houses in the Victors' Village though. I mean Clove's house (even though I've only seen it twice) is nearly two times the size of my house.

"Hey babe! Yeah, we're ready! You don't mind if Andy and Christian tag along, right?" I ask hesitating for a second waiting for her to answer. "No, I don't mind! I'm always going shopping with Andy! Hi guys!" she calls smiling and waving at them. "Hi, Clove" they call as we walk over to her. Andy gives her a hug even though she saw her not even an hour ago. But eh! They're girls. What do you expect them to do? Bro-shake? Nah! Andy wouldn't be caught dead giving someone a bro-shake. "Hey Cato" Clove smiles alluringly at me as she walks over to where me and Christian are standing sliding her hands up my arms and around my neck as I put my hands on her hips leaning down to kiss her. "EW! MUST YOU DO THAT RIGHT NEXT TO ME!? I mean c'mon guys the house is right there! Get a room!" Christian says making gagging sounds. "It's alright Christian. Soon you'll get a girlfriend and then I can rudely interrupt you while you make-out with your girlfriend. And don't say 'I have a girlfriend' 'cause I already know you don't. You can't hide anything from me bro." I say mock-punching him on the shoulder. "Whatever. Just cause you're the better looking one that gets all the girls" Christian sulks. "Um, A. You're right. I am the better looking one and B. we're IDENTICAL which means that we look the same…so that also means that we're equally as hot! But I am slightly better looking" I say sneering at him as he glares at me before putting me into a head-lock. As we start mucking around I hear Andy and Clove say in perfect unison "Boys…" and then both give us a 'you are total idiots' look while crossing their arms. "Can we go now? You two can fight later," Clove says breaking up our little play-fight and grabs my hand pulling me along. "Ok! Just give me a sec to fix my hair" I say and ruffle my hair shaking the grass and shit out of it. "You know what, babe? You are such a priss when it comes to your hair. I mean, anyone would think your gay or something! But we all know…" Clove makes a sweeping gesture "You are totally not gay." She says kissing me to get the point across. "I'm not so sure about that…" Christian the dumbass says, giving me a weird look. "Fucking shut your mouth, Christian!" I yell at him glaring at him.

"JESH! Do you two ever not fight?" Andy asks rolling her big blue eyes. "I don't think so. No wait! I think they do. When they're asleep." Clove says after rolling her equally big eyes that had started to go green instead of their usual brown. Odd? Anyway by the time we get to the main square we're all either laughing at someone or frowning from being laughed at. But once we reach the square we all stop. '_Don't forget that the reaping for the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games is in just 2 short weeks. The names and training centre of the two lucky trainees that will be picked to be this years volunteers will be posted tomorrow at ALL centers tomorrow. Also tickets for the VC concert are still for sale at the Justice hall for $10 a head. Thank you for listening." _We all stand still thinking. Me and Christian are both in the top 5 boys being considered for this years volunteer and both of the girls are in the top 5 girls as well. "I don't want to get picked." Christian and Andy both say as they pale at the thought of volunteering for something that they both have a 50/50 chance of winning. "Why not? If you get picked you have a high chance of winning and getting a house in the Victors Village!" I say frowning at the fact that they both don't want to bring pride to our great district. "Trust me, Cato. There isn't anything special about the Victors Village. I know first hand." Clove says quietly. "I can't believe you three! What is wrong with bringing pride to your district!? You are all selfish for not wanting to!" I shout in anger at all three of them. Not wanting to volunteer is like saying that you don't want presents for Christmas! I storm away angrily.

***45 minutes and $200 spending later***

"Hey there hottie. What's with the sour look?" says a voice I knew all to well. Ardie Scott. "What do you want, Ardie?" I say bitterly to my ex-girlfriend. "Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend? I'm completely appalled! I thought your parents taught you how to talk to a lady." She says through a look of mock hurt. "You're not my girlfriend and haven't been for almost a year. I'm going out with Clove now. Get over it. You and I are never gonna happen. Again. Get that into your head" I practically growl at her. She hasn't gotten over the fact that I dumped her. I mean she was nice both physically and personally. She wasn't really skilled at anything to do with training but boy could she move! I had fucked her about 4 weeks after we started dating and we made it a bit of a weekly thing. Well more like 3-4 times a week thing. I broke up with her cause she would try to hump me at school and at the training centre and I don't like to mess around at school or at training. So I ended it and she hasn't gotten over it. She wouldn't stop calling me hottie or handsome or sexy. And that really pissed me off. "Oh please, Cato. You don't fool me. I know that you still want me." She says walking right up to me and putting her slender arms around my neck pulling me closer. There wasn't anything I could do but stand there as she pulled me down and kissed me. She always knew how to render me helpless. But you just couldn't get away from her when she looked you in the eye. My sister had the same 'power' over guys. And girls, but let's not get into that. When they look you in the eye, you're helpless.

It was at this moment Christian and BOTH of the girls decided to find me. Ardie pulled back grinning evilly then turned around. "Oh! I didn't see you there!" Ardie says with her arms still wrapped around my neck smiling at a now furious Clove and completely shocked Christian and Andy. "YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!" Clove screams giving me a murderous look before stalking away crying. "Clove, wait!" I shout after her breaking Ardie's hold on me and running after her. "Clove, wait! Clove! Wait up! Hold it! It's not what you think! Honest!" I say skidding to a stop right in front of her making her stop. "Are you sure? 'Cause from where I was it looked like you were kissing Ardie fucking Scott!" She shouts tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "I know. But I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! Honestly!" I say a lump forming in my throat seeing Clove so hurt and knowing that I caused it. "I trust you. But only 'cause I love you and know that you would never do anything to hurt me." She whispers looking my in the eye and giving me a small, tear-soaked smile. "Good. Now why don't we go get something to eat?" I ask giving her a loving smile that only she can get from me. "Actually I just wanna go for a walk. Alone. Just you and me." She says with an alluring smile forming on her lips. "That sounds good to me. HEY ANDY! ME AND CLOVE ARE GOING FOR A WALK. ALONE. SO I'LL BE HOME A LITTLE LATER 'KAY?" I call to Andy as she looks through a rack of dresses. "Yep! I leave your food on the bench for you." She says not bothering to look up from the dresses. "Thanks, Sis!" I call over my shoulder as Clove and I walk away holding hands.

"Cato? What would you do if I was picked and didn't win?" Clove asks me in a quiet voice looking at the ground. I stop dead in my tracks. "Don't say that. Ever. Even the thought of loosing you is something I can't bare. I would die without you, Clove. I love you." I say looking down at her with a hurt look on my face. Why? Because I'm hurt! I'm hurt that she would even say that. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared because the trainers were paying very close attention to my match yesterday." She says keeping her eyes on her shoes. "It's ok. Everything's going to be fine. I promise." I say making a promise I know I can't keep. "So where are we even going?" I ask distracting her from our previous conversation. "Somewhere special" she says with a sexy grin on her face. "Ooooo. Sounds fun." I say with an equally alluring grin on my face.

***30 minutes later***

"Wow! That…was not… a walk… that was a… h-hike!" I pant climbing the second ledge thinking about how smart it was wearing my shorts and sneakers instead of my flip-flops. "Oh c'mon! That was nothing! But we're here" she says taking my hand leading me into a willow surrounded clearing.

The clearing has a small pond in the middle being filled an underground spring I think then flowing down a small creek and out of the clearing. "Wow! This is beautiful. Just like you." I say reaching out my hand and caressing her shoulder gently. She turns and looks down at my hand then smiles up at me.

It all happens too fast from then. Seconds after I started caressing her shoulder she turned to me and slid her hands up my arms and around my neck. I place my hands on her waist and pull her into me and kissing her hungrily. At that moment I decided that I would take her. I mean, who knew if we ever would get the chance! The reaping was coming up and… FOCUS CATO! Anyway back to my way hot girlfriend practically telling me that she wanted me to take her then and there. I slid my hands down past her ass to pick her up. She was so light it was like lifting a feather or something. She moans softly as I carefully lean her back first against a near by tree and slid my hand up to cup her full breast. She slide's her hand down to rub the hard bulge forming in my pants. "Take me. I'm yours" she moans tightening the grip her legs have around my hips. "Yes." I say lifting her off the tree and placing her on the ground not to far away from the pond but not so close that we would fall in. I slid me hand up under her top lifting it off her. Carefully I slid my hand under her unclipping her black bra and sliding it off her shoulder exposing her full, hard breasts. She moans loudly as I start unzipping her jeans. "Yes…" She moans and slide's her hand down and unzips my pants. "You are mine!" I growl claiming her as mine for 2 hours.


	3. Half-blood?

Cloves pov

WOW! Now I know what all those girls meant about Cato being energetic! I mean he made sure he got his point across. Very, very thoroughly. And for TWO whole hours! "Wow… that was…" I say not being able to finish for lack of words. "Amazing? Blew your mind? Yeah I get it a lot." He says as we lie there breathless. "You know you're really flexible. That is really hot." He says grinning widely while getting up and putting his clothes on. "Well I am a dancer and we are trained gymnasts us Victors Village girls. We don't just have music and dance lessons on top of the 6 hours training we get at the training centre." I say finally looking at my watch. "HOLY SHIT! 6pm! My dad is ssoo gonna kill me! And I have my final rehearsal for tomorrow in 30 minutes." I say, rushing around getting dressed and ranting about how much I have to do.

"Clove. Calm down. Just breathe." Cato says grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to stop. "I DON'T HAVE TIME! I NEED TO GET HOME!" I yell, struggling to free myself from his iron grip. "Alright. But can I at least get a kiss first?" he asks looking cute as ever. "Fine" I say going on my tippy toes to kiss him. He really needs to shrink a couple centimetres. I know I'm short but if he's not careful people might start calling him 'mount' Cato. "Good. Now… you may go." He says bowing while opening a gap in the flowing vines of the willows surrounding our little clearing. "I'll see you tomorrow." I giggle as he continues to bow while I walk through the gap onto the top of the hill or as Cato now calls it 'the mountain of exhaustion'. "It really is beautiful when you look at it don't you think?" I ask as he makes his way out of the clearing. Once he's standing next to me I lean into him grabbing his hand and slinging his arm over my shoulders. "Yeah it is I guess" Cato says looking down on me lovingly. "Clove I need to ask you something" he asks removing his arm from around my shoulders. "What is it, Cato? What's wrong?" I ask worryingly watching him while he paces the small edge that we stand on. "It's just. I love you, Clove. So much that I would die if you died. So much that I want to marry you. So… Clove Jasmine Knight, will you marry me?" he asks on one knee holding a small but beautiful ring. "W-what? Where did you get that?" I ask giving me time to think while he explains. "Well when I stormed off I thought about some stuff, then the Reaping, then you and how much I loved you. As I was passing the jewellery store I saw it and thought of you. It's small but beautiful and so I walked into the jewellery store and bought it. I was going to ask you after the VC concert tomorrow but then we came here and I decided 'Why not!?' So will you, Clove? Will you marry me?" he says looking at me expectantly waiting for me to answer. "Cato… of course I'll marry you. I love you" I say racing to him and kissing him. "AWESOME! Here give me your hand." He says holding out his hand. I give him my hand and giggle as he slips the small gold ring onto my finger. "It's gorgeous! I love it! And I love you" I say and kiss him for the umpteenth time today. I get up still gawking at the engagement ring that now sits on my finger. "Give me a sec, babe. I need to call someone" I say pulling out my phone and hitting the speed dial. "_Hello?"_ The velvet voice of my sister Persephone answers "Sephy? It's me." I say rolling my eyes at her through the phone. She should have known who it was cause I'm the only one that calls her. _"CLOVE! You need to get home now! We've been looking everywhere! We called but you didn't answer." _She says, worry seeping into her velvet voice. "Sephy! I need to talk to dad. Can you put him on?" I ask. "_Ok… just give me a sec…" _she says. I hear ruffling as she passes the phone to my father. "_Clove, what's wrong? Are you in trouble? Where are you? I'll come and get you if you want?" _My father asks in a huge rush of air. "I'm fine dad! I'm at mum's clearing. I just wanted to know if I could stay at Andy's place tonight?" I ask hoping that he'll let it slid cause he knows that Cato's her brother and so I'll be in the same house as my boyfriend. "_Alright. But you have to be back here by 9am for the concert. Ok?" _he asks clearly 'forgetting' that by staying at Andy's I'll also be staying at Cato's. "Ok dad. I'll be there. I'll see you in the morning. Love you, Dad." I say trying to hold back a giggle cause I know that he knows what I'll most likely be doing. I love my dad because I know he trusts me to know what I'm doing and what I'll be at risk of.

"Are you ready to go?" Cato asks walking up to me from where he was. "Yep! I'm ready to go!" I say eagerly grabbing his hand and leading him down the steep walk that runs the whole side of the hill. "So! Who are we gonna tell first? I think that either we should tell Christian and Andy or they might guess and bust us." He says helping me over a particularly rocky part. "Yeah we probably should tell them. They might get it in the middle of training and bust us." I say thought creasing my brow. "OK! So Andy and Christian first, then who? I think we should tell your brother and sisters, and then tell our parents." He says looking at me for approval. "Sounds like a good plan to me. But I think we should just tell Christian and Andy then get married before the Reaping 'cause if one of us goes in and dies then we'll at least have been married in the first place" I say waiting for his reply. "Ok… how about we do it tonight then!? We could do it! But who would be willing to help us out? Other than Andy and Christian" he says with a worried look on his face. "LYME! Victors can do it! I'll call Lyme and get her to meet us and we'll have her do it! She'll understand. She'll do it if I ask her." I say knowing that she will. Lyme is one of the top victors in the Village but she is also kind and like a sister or aunt to all us Victors Village kids. She's been like a sister to me for years. "Ok. Well, why don't you call her now and get her to meet us in the clearing and we'll do it there." Cato says looking ahead. "I'll do it now." I say and pull out my phone for the second time tonight.

_"Hello?" _Lyme answers in her usual hard, victors voice. "Lyme. It's me. Clove. Listen I need your help. Can you meet me at mum's clearing 1 hour? Me and Cato need your help. Please Lyme?" I ask basically begging her. "_What do you need help with?" _she asks her voice softer. More mum-like than sisterly. "We need you to marry us. We want to get married before the reaping and you're the only one we could think of that would help." I say putting everything I had into my please-help-me-cause-you-love-me voice. After what felt like ages she replied with one word. "Alright." "Thank you, Lyme! You're the best!" I say laying on the suck up really heavy. "Yeah, yeah whatever. But just know, I am doing this for you because I never got to. If you screw this up I'm not gonna help you fix it. Ok?" She says turning into my aunt. "Yep! I understand completely. I'll see you in an hour. Bye!" I say and close the phone.

"I'm guessing that she's gonna do it?" Cato asks as we reach the bottom of the hill. "Yep! Now we just need to hurry and get to your place tell Christian and Andy then get back here in time." I say grabbing his hand and stared walking to the road that leads to the Victors Village and to Cato's house.

Well this has been an eventful night! First I watch as the local slut tries to suck my boyfriend and soon to be husbands face off, then I lose my virginity in my mum's clearing. The place that she was when she met my dad when they were my age. Then I get engaged and become one of those girls I heard about in history at school that got married at young ages. I was going to be a child bride!

Oh god. My mum would kill me if she was here. She was always telling me, Persephone and Brittni to wait till we were at least 21 to even think about getting married. Thinking of my mum brought on the usual wave of pain it always did. Thinking about how mum died always kills me.

I was 9 when they started happening. At first it was just small things like thinking I saw a girl in the pond in mum's clearing. Then when I was 11 my teacher held me back after class and told me about this camp thing for people like me. I just thought he was crazy and thought nothing of it. But then I turned 13 and all these things that I could only describe as monsters started hunting me down and trying to kill me. Luckily I was in my second year and the training centre and so I knew how to fight but they would always call me a half-blood or demigod. It really freaked me out.

She died 2 years ago when I was 14. I was in her clearing thinking about stuff and then this thing tried to kill me. I was about to be killed when she just appeared. But she wasn't like she usually was. She was dressed in this really weird thing that looked like ancient Greek amour. I remember watching her as she moved with grace and accuracy as she killed the thing but as she was walking over to check on me when it happened. She was only an arms length away when the monster stabbed her. I finally killed it in a rush of anger. I held her as she died. My father and other siblings arrived 2 minutes later, just in time to watch her die.

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything the whole way here. Are you ok?" Cato asks pulling me out of my little world. "Yeah. I'm fine just thinking about mum. I wish she was here. I miss her." I say, a small tear rolling down my cheek.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! (please read)

**Hey guys! I'm the author of this humble cross-over! So how are you liking the story so far? Well leave a review! Or PM me! I would love to hear your feedback! And if you want an O.C. put into the story PM me and I'll put you in! Don't forget to mention just a brief background and summary of said O.C. that should include: Name, Cabin/District, Age and Appearance! Thanks for your time! Onto reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 (actual chapter)

CHRSTIAN'S POV

So here I was, VC concert, _great_. Wait, hold that thought.

"Damn, what do the Victor's put in their water to their kids so hot?!" I think out loud, in return getting a slap from Andy and a punch from Cato. Whatever, back to perving on the chicks. Hello District Eight, S'up District Seven.

"Christian, what are you doing now?" My view is interrupted by Johanna Mason and her _stupid_ sister Annabeth. Both sneering at me with their criticising eyes.

"Oi, those are my friends!" Annabeth exclaims.

"You're the _sister _of a victor, not the _child _of one, so I'm glad you're not in this concert." I said rolling my eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything, JoJo won the Games only a few years ago." She pointed out.

"I wish you would stop calling me that Annabeth." Johanna said, rolling her big brown eyes.

"_Hello _pretty ladies," I said out loud as two giggling girls walked past and I tripped and fell into the punch bowl.

"You need to watch where you're going," Cato laughed, helping me out of the punch bowl.

"But you've got to admit, pink's his colour definitely." A familiar girl's voice points out, laughing. Oh great, Raina Odair. My ex-best friend.

Shaking my wet hair from my face I studied her. She looked different from the last time I saw her! The same blue eyes and light brown hair, but her hair had blue and green streaks that seemed to mix together. Funnily enough, she wasn't wearing a dress. Her denim cut-off shorts and a sea-green shirt went wonderfully with the wave patterned belt. In her hair was what looked like a necklace braided into her hair, ending with a glowing pearl set on her forehead. "Christian." She smiled.

"Odair."

"Faggot"  
"You've gotten hotter from the last time I saw you." I think aloud accidently. Andy snickers and Cato sneers.

"I say again, faggot." She sneers.

"Shut up," Cato yells, "he's not a faggot!"  
"And you know this how?" She yelled back.

"Don't talk to my brother like that you whore!" I butt in.

"Excuse me you dyke?" She said, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"I'd like to see you try!" I taunted. Big. Mistake. She throws a punch, but I grab her wrist. Surprising me thoroughly, I get a roundhouse kick to the face and fall to the ground. I feel someone pulling her off me, so I get up and prepare to punch her, but she's restrained by her brother.

"Raina, get off him." Finnick Odair said sternly. "We're guests here, I've told you before. You want respect, act respectfully."

"Let go!" she screamed. "You've been against me since I won the Games!" Raina pulled out of Finnick's grip and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry about her," he apologised to us. "She's been weird since the Games."

"It's okay, I guess." I muttered. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Finnick shrugged "She won't talk to me."

"Yeah, she was weird on her Victory Tour." Johanna commented, I only just remembered they were still here.

"You're an ass, why would you do that?" Annabeth pipes up and walks out after Raina.

"Ha, you got beat up by a girl!" Andy laughs.

"Chris," Cato says "Go say sorry to her."

"No" I say "She started it."

Ten minutes later I'm locked in a cupboard, with _her_. She's sitting in the corner, playing with water.

"You guys aren't coming out until you're friends again!" Andy says in a sing-song voice outside the door.

"Good luck with that." Raina mutters. She sniffles.

"Are you crying?" I ask her.

"No, there's something in my eye."

"Yeah, it's called a tear." I could see her eyes glistening in the light of her pearl.

"Fine, laugh then."

"Why would I laugh?"

"I'm crying…"

"Yeah, that is funny."

"What happened to us?" she whispered "we were best friends."

"Yeah I know. You've lost weight." I pointed out.

"Well you know, being in the Hunger Games _really_ helps your figure."

"Maybe I should try it…"  
"I wouldn't suggest it. Unless you want to die or go entirely insane… like my soon to be sister-in-law."

"I'll take my chances."

I'm shoved against the door. I can feel her breath on my neck.

"Don't." She shoved me against the door, her eyes flashing wildly.

There's a banging on the door. "Are you guys fighting in there?" Cato shouted.

"No," Raina said sweetly "Chris just tripped."

"Yeah, that sounds right, now hurry up or we're leaving you in here till intermission."  
Raina swore loudly in Greek.

"Yeah, I know he is." I laughed

"Wait, you can understand me?" she looked shocked.

"Well obviously. I agreed with you didn't I?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Hey we're friends now!" I yelled through the door. Raina looked up at me and I swear her eyes turned green before she left the tiny space.

"Oh, what happened in there?" Cato smirks his little Cato smirk.

"Nothing, she just told me something funny." I smiled as I pushed past him to get to my seat, just as the lights started to dim.

An hour and a half later I walked out into the night air for a breather with Andy.

"It's cold out here." Andy complains for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Go back inside then, problem solved."

She turned on her heel and went back into the warmth of the Justice Hall. Shaking my head, I started to walk around the building when I was pulled into a dark space.

"What the…?" I said, startled. I looked around and grinned when I saw Raina's blue eyes reflecting the light of her magic pearl.

"Hello stranger." She smiles.

"Hi. I figured you'd come out here."

"Oh really? Why would you think that?" she asked innocently.

"Well, it's cold…"

"Aww, does Christian need a hug?"

"Maybe." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She smelt like the beach, reminding me of the last trip my parents took Cato, Andy and I on to District Four. That also was the last time I saw Raina, other than when they covered her Games.

She manoeuvred herself around so she was facing me and stood on her toes. Slowly she kissed me.

"Damn that felt good!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows. I pushed her against the wall and leaned my head down to meet hers, why was she so short?

"Christian, you need to shrink," she laughed, as though reading my mind.

"Maybe you need to grow?" I teased. "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?"

"Well I've been waiting since I was 11…" Raina grinned.

"I've been waiting since I was 12."

"Shut up!" She pulled my head down to hers and this time we didn't stop with one kiss. I grabbed her hair and wrapped it in my hand pulling it softly and stooped down so I could get closer to her. I felt her cold hands on my stomach and helped her start to pull my shirt up.

Bam, I was knocked to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell?" I muttered. Finnick was standing between us.

"I thought you guys had stopped fighting!" he yelled.

"We weren't fighting." Raina protested.

"What were you doing then? He had you against the wall!"

I suddenly became interested in my shoes.

"You shove Annie against the wall all the time." She pointed out. "Now can you guess?"

"Oh, ah. I'll just go now." Finnick looked embarrassed.

"Christian?" he said

"Yeah?"

"Hurt her, I'll hurt you." He walked down the alley to Annie.

"Have fun, just don't kill each other in the process." Annie said cheerfully.

"Curse him and his overprotectiveness!" Raina exclaims stomping her foot like a child having a temper tantrum.

"He ruined a perfectly good moment" she said sighing and leaned into me.

"Yeah! I could have scored!" I say with a mocking tone.

"Sorry, bro!" we hear Finnick's voice travel down the ally way.

"That's cool." I called back. Raina shook her head.

"Come on you idiot." She grabbed my hand and walked with me back to the Justice Building.

Another gruelling hour passed until it was finally time for District Two to take to the stage. First out, and the only one I cared to see, was Clove and Persephone. What did they do? Persephone was playing her guitar and Clove was singing a song called 'Both of Us,' if someone else I knew was singing this I would feel so… I'm just not gonna finish that sentence.

Once the acts were finished, everybody was invited to the Grand Hall for the Opening Feast, as the festivities would last a few more days. I felt a tug at my hand.

"Hey," Raina said "can you walk me up to my room? I'm kinda tired."

"Sure." I smiled, squeezing her hand. We walked silently to her room, Level Four, room A.

"Well, goodnight." She whispered, hugging me tightly. I held her close and rested my chin on her head.

"Goodnight."

She pulled herself away and disappeared into her room. I started walking down the hall.

"Christian!" Raina came running down the hall. She jumped into my arms and kissed me hard before running back into her room. I smiled the whole way home.

*Knock, knock* What the hell? Someone was knocking on my window. I can admit I was scared. Cato and Andy weren't home, so I grabbed Cato's sword from under his bed and slowly opened the door to the balcony.

"Surprise!" A cheerful voice called.

"Raina, what? How? Why?" I was confused. How did she know where I lived?

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, but how did you know where I lived? How do you know which room's mine?"

"I have a second sense when it comes to you, and we were best friends." She grinned sheepishly. "Are you gonna invite me in?

I opened the door wide so she could come right in. She flopped onto my bed with a sigh.

"Nice music," she grinned, hearing the music coming from Andy's room. She'd left it on.

"Ah, this is a disturbing song. I'll go turn it off."

"No. It's catchy. _I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay, takin out my freak tonight_." She grinned.

"Wow, you can sing."

Raina blushed and got up. "I'm gonna put a new song on."

She walked out and I put a shirt on quickly. Slow music was playing. She came back in.

"Dance with me Christian." She held out her hand to me. I took it and danced with her slowly.

_"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_ Raina sang softly. We continued to dance until the song sounded like it was going to end.

_"All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." _I finished for her.

"You can sing!" she smiled as the song finished.. She climbed into my bed and gestured for me to join her. Raina cuddled up to my body, and I stroked her hair as she fell asleep. It felt as though we were 11 years old again, before I had to go into training and never saw her again.

When I wake up Raina's not there. I freaked out.

"Raina, where'd you go?" No answer. Crap. I jumped out of bed, but got tangled in the sheets and hit my head on the bedside table. Through my haze I reach up and feel something warm and sticky on my forehead. Just then slick, red liquid made it's way down my face and my vision goes even more hazy. I see Raina run in and yell before I pass out.

RAINAS POV

Crap! Christian was passed out on the floor. I shook him roughly. His eyes flickered.

"Raina…." He moaned.

"Shh, it'll be okay Christian." I ripped his shirt into strips from the bottom and used them to bandage his head. The blood is slowly stopping, I wiped my sticky hands on my stomach so I could touch his face.

"What happened here?" Cato asks from behind me.

"Not what you're thinking. Help me!" I yell. Together we put Christian on his bed and I sit with his head in my lap as I clean the rest of the blood carefully.

"Ah! What did you do to Christian's shirt?" Andy screamed. I turned to face her with a shocked look on my face.

"Your brother's unconscious and bleeding, and you're worried about his shirt?"

Andy realised how bad this sounded and shut up instantly. I turn back to Christian and pushed a stray lock of golden, blood-soaked hair from his face. His hand came up to hold mine and his eyes opened slowly.

"Christian, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" He stroked my face, wiping blood onto it but I didn't care.

"You scared me!" I lay down and put my head on his chest "I thought you were going to die!" Tears made their way down my face. The sound of his breathing calmed me as he stroked my hair.

"I won't ever leave you." He smiled weakly.

"You'd better not." I fell asleep, absolutely calm.

I woke late that afternoon, safe in Christian's arms.

"Afternoon," I smiled,.

"Afternoon." He grinned back. He looked at me intently and pushed me out of the bed.

"What was that for?" I protested.

"Go have a shower, you've got blood all over you. I'll have one later." He pointed to a doorway. I reluctantly made my way to his and Cato's bathroom, peeled off my clothes and got in the shower. Oh my gods, it was so warm. It was good to get the blood off my body. After a few minutes there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Christian comes in holding clothes with his hand over his eyes.

"I brought you some clothes." He said, I watched as he sat down the clothes and made his way back out.

"I'll talk to you later," I called out, I was proud of him. I'd expected him to try something with me. Maybe he wasn't like the other guys. I pondered over this as I put on the clothes he left for me. They were comfortable and smelled like him, perfect.

Christian's POV

Raina came out of the bathroom in a set of too big clothes. I would have given her some of Andy's clothes, but I didn't want to risk getting my ass kicked.

"You. Shower. Now." She says, pointing to the bathroom she'd just vacated. I obliged, but found the room occupied.

"My shower time now." Cato grinned.

"Sorry little bro, my turn."

"You've had the shower for ages though!" he protested.

"That's your fault for staying at Clove's, therefore, I get shower privileges." I say in my best Capitol accent.

"We haven't had 'shower privileges' since we were thirteen." Cato says, rolling his eyes.

"Wait," Raina said, coming into the room "You haven't had a shower since you were thirteen? How old are you now?"

"No my mom would kill me, and seventeen, duh!" I say faking a look bewilderment.

"Wait! You're fifteen aren't you?." I say, looking at her curiously.

"I'm sixteen." She says folding her arms in front of her chest

"Good, you're legal then." I shout, grabbing her and hugging her close.

"Shut up, don't get any ideas. I might not come back tonight if you do." She scolds, turning to face me.

I kissed her, much to Cato's disgust.

"GOD, THERE'S A ROOM JUST THERE. I NEED TO USE THE SHOWER!" Cato shouts.

"Now you know how I feel with you and Clove." I smirk at his gagging.

"Whatever. Out. Now. Don't be doing anything indecent when I come back into our room, or you die."

"Dude. We practically just got together!" Raina glared at him, I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You two have been practically dating since you were 5 years old."

"Whatever Cato," Raina rolled her eyes "Christian needs a shower. He's covered in blood."

"Okay, he can have a quick shower." He leaves the room with Raina and I have a quick shower. When I exit I find Raina sitting on the couch playing video games, looking really cute in a pair of Andy's jeans and an old sweater she never really wears.

"You're playing my video games? Nice, just nice." I smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Feel free to join." She smiled, quickly patting the seat next to her and continuing the game.

"Fine, but I intend to kick your ass. Video games are a man's thing."

"I'd like to see you _try_ to beat me," she smirked determinedly. It was on.

RAINA POV

I want to live in this moment forever. But my visions stopped us from continuing. It started with a sore head.

"Ow." I muttered, dropping the controller. He sounded worried when he spoke.

"Are you okay?" I looked up, he _was _worried. His gorgeous face was not as happy and complete as it was a few minutes ago. It was the complete opposite.

"I…I have to go, ARGH!" My head was killing me.

"Come on." I felt his hand pull mine. My head felt like it was going to explode.

I tripped down the steps of his house, completely unaware that I was there. I was going back and forwards between a strange place, I couldn't grasp what was real and what wasn't. Christian gave in and picked me up, carrying me. We were on his front lawn when I screamed.

_I was in a dark room with flickering candles. I tried raising my arms, but they were chained to the chair I was sitting on. I looked across the room into Christian's eyes. He was also chained to a chair. A woman in a long gray dress was chanting in Greek. I could tell it right then and there. She was a daughter of Hecate. Her eyes locked onto mine. They were gold and glinted in anger._

_"Now you'll see what happens when you cross me, you pathetic little demi-god. Now you will always be together!" She laughed evilly._

Then I fell unconscious.

When I woke, I was in my room at the Justice Building. I reached out for Christian, but he wasn't there with me.

"Raina, be honest with me now. Did you have a vision?" Finnick asked quietly from the depths of darkness surrounding me.

"Yes," I say answering him looking down sheepishly.

"You know what they told you! They taught you how to control your visions. If getting so bad you can't control it then it's too dangerous now, I'm sorry Raina but you can't go see Christian again."

"WHAT?" I yelled "YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART."

"I'm sorry, it's dangerous. He witnessed you have a flashback." Fin sighed.

"He was in it."  
"What?" Finnick's head flicked up. I explained to him what I saw and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Raina, I didn't know that's what you saw."

"Does that mean I can go see Christian?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we leave tomorrow. I don't know how that's going to work if you're at his place."

"I'll figure something out." I grinned.

"Be careful." I jumped up and hugged my brother. He left the room.

RING RING. What the hell. I picked up the receiver on the phone in my room and yawned.

"Hello?"

"Raina? Are you okay?"

"Is this Christian?"

"No, it's Cato." Pfft, I know it was Christian.

"Bullshit."

"No seriously. Christian is on his way to your room. Right now."

"Holy shit okay. Thanks Cato."

"No problem, thought I'd give you the heads up." I hung up

As I waited I realised I still had Andy's clothes on. I would have to give them back to her, but they were so cool! I walked into the kitchen and in the search of food, almost missed the knock on the door. I jumped up and unlocked it for him, grinning like an idiot, apple in my hand.

"Hey," he smiled, giving me a quick hug "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," I replied "Do you want to come in?"

We walked in and sat on my bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, taking a bite of my apple. Christian was quiet, too quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, but something was obviously on his mind.

"Spill."

He sighed and pulled out a small box. He pushed it in my hand.

"Open this." I opened it carefully. There was a small necklace shaped like a heart in it with mine and Christian's full names on it.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"YES!" I threw myself at him and gave him a huge hug "How did you know my middle name?" He smiled broadly

"Second sense baby, I'm glad you liked it." I smiled at him and loosened my grip a little on his shoulders.

"You're an idiot." I shook my head, smiling sadly, I didn't want to go home to District Four.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I don't want to go home." I said sadly.

"We'll make it work, I promise."


End file.
